


The Calm Before All Hell Breaks Loose

by EmDee8907



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: 309 Spoilers, F/M, Grumpy James, Morning After, Surprise guest - Freeform, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmDee8907/pseuds/EmDee8907
Summary: What happens when someone shows up interrupting James and Teresa morning? A lot of Drama thats what. Takes place right after 309.





	1. Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Im back again with this fic, this idea kept popping in my head and I decided to write it for the hell of it. I just cant have Teresa and James happy without throwing a little drama in the mix. 
> 
> This is the morning right after 309 because the episode was everything. 
> 
> I want to thank the Discord Girls Rea, Brenda, and Kadi for Beta-ing this and encouraging me to post it. They are the true queens of beta-ing and listening to me throw ideas back and forth. 
> 
> I am still working on Stolen Moments and yesterday I posted Locked Away as an alternate after 309 to give out lovely couple a happy morning after. That one is for mature readers. :) 
> 
> This story is complete and depending on the feedback I will post a chapter every few days. All in all its about 5000+words. 
> 
> Happy reading :)
> 
> And Please comments are Love <3<3<3

James is somewhere between sleep and awake when he rolls over in the tousled sheets. He reaches out for Teresa, when all he gets is an empty spot.

He sighs. Not again.

He gets up wearing only his boxers going to look for Teresa. He hears water running so he walks over to the bathroom leaning against the doorframe watching her. She is wearing a long shirt that reaches about mid thigh. Teresa looks in the mirror spotting James dropping her toothbrush before turning to him leaning against the counter.

“You know this is the second time I have woken up alone in your bed.”

“Sorry, I thought you would still be asleep.”

James looks at her with hunger in his eyes. He pushes off the doorway and stalks his way to her ready to pounce. He stops right in front of her cupping her cheek. He lightly kisses her softly.

“Morning my Tigress.”

Teresa kisses him back pulling him closer until he grasps her by the back of her legs lifting her to sit on the counter so they are at equal level. Teresa tangles her hand in his bed head kissing him back with just as much as intensity as he was giving.

~~~~

Meanwhile down in the kitchen Pote was pulling out a breakfast frittata while Kelly Anne was checking her emails.

“Oh my god that smells wonderful.”

Pote lets out a small smile.

“I take it your pinche husband never cooked for you?”

“No, Cole always ordered out, barely taking me out to dinner.”

“He got what he deserved.”

Kelly Anne looks around and sees Teresa still wasn't up.

“Teresa's not up yet. Do you want me to let her know breakfast is ready?”

Pote nods his head before turning and sprinkling the cheese on the top of the breakfast bake putting it back in the oven.

Kelly Anne walks up to Teresa's room and sees the door is open so she walks in.

“Teresa? You awake girl? Grumpy Bear made….”

She looks to the bathroom and sees Teresa propped up on the sink with James's mouth on her neck and his hands under her shirt.

“Oh my God! I'm so sorry.”

She quickly turns around giving them privacy. James lets Teresa hop down so she can fix her shirt.

“It’s okay Kelly Anne.” Teresa says as she walks out of the bathroom.

“Pote wanted me to let you know breakfast is done, but I can see you are busy.”

Kelly Anne looks behind Teresa and sees that James’ is leaning against the doorway and his hair is literally sticking up on all ends. She tried to not laugh.

“Tell Pote I'll be down later, thank you.”

Kelly Anne nods her head leaving, making sure to close Teresa's bedroom door.

“Well now that cats out of the bag.”

She looks at James and can’t help but let out a laugh.

He just glares at her.

“You are quite grumpy in the morning.”

“I don't like to be interrupted. I finally have you and I don't plan on letting you go.”

He pulls her to him, so that they are touching and swipes some of her hair out of her face.

“Any chance we can take the day off and just stay right here?”

Teresa raises her eyebrows to him, and can't help but really like that idea.

Teresa wraps her arms around his neck pulling him down to her lips.

“I think that sounds like a perfect plan.”

She seals their lips together and James not wasting any time picks her up depositing her on the side of the bed. Happily leaving where they left off.  
~~~~~

Meanwhile a shocked Kelly Anne returns to the kitchen and sees Pote dishing out food.

“Where’s Teresita?”

Kelly Anne schools her features trying not to give anything away.

“Oh she was preoccupied and said she would be down later to eat.”

Pote lets out a grumble when all of a sudden they hear commotion

Just then Charger comes in swearing about crazy white girls.

“Has anyone seen James? I can't find him and he's not answering his phone. He has a visitor.”

Pote just set Kelly Anne's plate down looking at her.

“No, have you checked the weight room?”

I checked the entire house inside and out. Maybe boss lady knows her car is here so maybe they are upstairs discussing business.”

Kelly Anne takes a sip of her orange Juice, trying not to give anything away. _More like getting down to business._

“I'll go check and see.”

Kelly Anne hops up quickly, stopping him from going.

“No I'll go. I have to tell her something anyways.”

She heads back upstairs and knows Teresa is going to kill her, or more like James will.

~~~~  
Meanwhile in Teresa's room they are making out pretty hot and heavy and Teresa has James boxer's pushed a good part of the way down while his hands are roaming under her shirt. He was just about to pull it off her completely when he hears another knock on her door.

“For fucks sake.” he grumbles against Teresa's neck.

He helps Teresa pull her shirt back down, grabbing a shirt and re adjusting his boxers before practically ripping the door open to see a frightened Kelly Anne.

“I'm really sorry to bother you guys but Charger is looking for you James and he was going to come up here but I didn't think you wanted anyone to know so I…”

James looks at Kelly Anne in thanks. “Who's here?”

She tries not to notice the red marks peeking out from the top of his shirt.

“I don’t know.”

James nods his head before turning to see Teresa perched on the bed, just as confused as he is.

He sighs deeply turning back to Kelly Anne.

“Tell them I'll be down in a few minutes.”

Kelly Anna nods and James closes the door. He turns back to Teresa, walking over standing in between her legs. He smooths down some of her hair.

“So much for staying in bed all day.”

“I'll be back in a few minutes, I'll find out who it is then get rid of them. Then I'm coming back up here to worship this body.”

He kisses her deeply to show his promise and quickly grabs his clothes from the night before pulling them on. He realizes he doesn't have his gun with him and Teresa can sense that's what he is looking for. She reaches over to the night stand and pulls her gun out handing it to him. He takes the gun setting it to the side of them He grasps her hand pulling her back to him kissing her softly.

“I promise.”

Teresa nods before smoothing down his sticking up hair. “I'll be waiting.”

James kisses her one more time, tucking her gun in the back of his pants, pulling the door open practically stomping down the stairs.

He walks into the kitchen and sees Pote and Kelly Anne at the kitchen table. Kelly Anne is avoiding his gaze while Pote is staring at him.

Pote looks at James and he realizes that he is still in the same clothes as the night before. He looks at a nervous Kelly Anne and realizes why she is so jumpy.

Pote just nods towards the living room.

James walks barefoot into the living room wondering who the hell was disturbing him. He hears the last word he thought he would ever hear.

“Jimmy.”


	2. Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is it..... well find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am blown away from all the responses, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.
> 
> To those who guess Kim, you were right.
> 
> Onto chapter 2 there are only 3 more chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy:)

Teresa was sitting with her legs crossed where James left her; she had her tablet on her lap going through sales orders figuring out how much they will need to fill. She notes that James has been going to for over a half hour and she sighs realizing he probably wasn't coming back up. She puts the tablet on the bed getting up to grab some clean clothes heading for the shower.

While on the shower Teresa had time to think, she was truly happy for the first time in such a very long time. James made her feel so light and loved. She knew that ever since he rescued her in Malta, that her feelings returned full force for him. She tried not to put so much trust in him but the man literally leaped through a window to save her from a hit man. He helped her set her business up in Phoenix, eliminating all her enemies without having to even ask. He made slow and passionate love to her all night caressing over the various scars on her body. He literally praised every part of her body and then she got to do the same to him. She sensed the last two days the tension, every time she talked to him on the phone telling him to be careful. The longing looks, she knew her resolve was going to snap, and when he came to her room last night saying Phoenix was finally theirs her willpower broke. They crashed so gloriously together shedding their clothes in a matter of seconds. While the first time was slow and intimate, tentative even, this time it was fire. Straight passion and Teresa knew from that moment she never wanted to stop or let him go.

They would have to be careful though she had enemies everywhere especially Camila. She knew James was with her and she would hurt him just like she hurt Guero just to get revenge. She knew James would protect her, he would lay his life on the land for her and she had Pote as extra protection, and now that Pote knew something was going on between her and James he would protect him too.

She quickly finished showering, getting out to wrap a towel around her body, drying off then putting on fresh clothes. She looked in the mirror making sure there were no visible mark's that could be seen. Who knew James was a biter? She decided to leave her hair down letting it dry on its own before going into her room changing the sheets and making the bed.

She walks over grabbing her phone slipping it in to her back pocket of her jeans heading down to the kitchen to see what the problem was.

Teresa stops in the kitchen to see Pote and Kelly Anne talking quietly at the table.

“Morning.”

Pote and Kelly Anne turn to see Teresa she notes that Teresa is practically glowing and she looks well rested.

Pote gets up not saying anything to her just handing her a cup of coffee.

“Morning Teresita breakfast is in the oven.”

“Coffee is fine for now.”

She hears a few people talking from the living room and so she goes to inspect it. She walks in coffee in hand to see James sitting on the couch holding a crying and shaking girl. She walks further in the room and sees that it’s Kim. James’ ex-girlfriend. James sensed someone coming in the room and he looks up and sees Teresa. He looks in her eyes trying to communicate that this is what was keeping him.

Kim has her arms wrapped around James and feels a shift in him. She separates and looks up spotting Teresa.

James releases Kim “Kim you remember Teresa?”

Kim wipes her face and gauges Teresa.

“Kim lets out a cracked “hi.”

Teresa is the first to speak schooling her features. Not sure why Kim was here. “Is everything okay?”

James sniffs before getting up to stand in front of Teresa. “Camila sent hit men after her.”

“I'll make some calls to help her get a new identity and get her safe.”

James nods his head noting Teresa's emotionless expression; he so badly wants to reach for Teresa, to reassure her that Kim is his past and that she is his future.

He watches as Teresa walks to her office to make some phone calls. He sniffs again really in need of a cigarette turning back to Kim.

“Don't worry you are safe here.”

“I wasn't even sure you would be here, I remember you told me about this place a long time ago, I just didn't know where to go.”

“It’s ok.”

Kim notes James’ change in his demeanor.

“You always said you were going to get out. You did well for yourself. I always thought you and she worked well together, and now she works for you.”

“Actually I work for her, it's a long story.”

Kim nods her head and Charger walks in handing her a cup of tea. He spares a glance at James and lifts an eyebrow then walks back to the kitchen.

James sighs, noting Kim needs go rest she has been through a lot.

“We have a couple guest rooms; I'll show you to one.”

He stands grabbing her bags showing her the way upstairs, he sets her bags down on the bed telling her that there are fresh towels in the cabinet. She says a soft thanks before James turns and walks up the other flight of stairs up to Teresa room. He stops a minute walking up the stairs to let out a deep sign rubbing at his temples. He walks up the rest of the stairs slowly, finding Teresa in the sitting area, tablet in her lap and talking on the phone.

“Look Russell I need a new identity for someone ASAP. She needs to get out of the states quickly. I will pay the normal fee plus 20% if you can get me the identity right away. Great I will email you her picture for her passport and new ID’s. I'll need you to send it overnight. Thank you.”

She hangs up the phone unsure what to say to James. He sits down across from her letting out a rough sigh.

“I didn't think I would ever see Kim again, I thought for sure she would be safe after I left Dallas.”

“Camila will go after anyone past or present to get to me. I called Russell he is going to get some fake papers for her just like when he did mine. He said it's going to be a day or two though.”

James nods in appreciation, he was just about to say something when Teresa stands up.

“I should get to the winery, and go check on Lil T.”

“I'll get changed and I'll go with you.”

Teresa shakes her head no.

“I'll take Pote with me. I need you to email Russell a picture of Kim as soon as possible.”

Teresa walks back him and James grabs her hand softly.

“I'm sorry.”

Teresa nods her head.

“I'll be back later.”

She leaves him sitting there and walks down the stairs telling Pote her plans and asks Kelly Anne to meet her at the winery later.  
~~~~


	3. Closure & Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get that closure that we were robbed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely blown away by the comments, views and Kudos. From the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU!!!
> 
> When this idea first popped in my head I wasn't sure I would ever write it but the more I thought it over, i couldn't stop writing. There are only two more chapters and then I can close this project and move onto the next one. Honestly I could Write James & Teresa for the rest of my life, I'm just so in love with these two idiots so much.
> 
> Thanks to my Discord girls Rea and Brenda, you guys are rock stars. 
> 
> This chapter you will kind of figure out why Teresa is acting like this, its a little Jealousy and a little fear. I really Enjoyed writing this chapter with Kim and James, they are finally going to get the closure they should have gotten in season 1.
> 
> Onto Chapter 3, I will be updating the last two chapters in the next couple of days, this chapter is kind of short but its very important. Stolen Moments will be updated Thursday. I will warn you that is one of my favorite chapters that I have written for that and I'm hoping that you will love it as well. 
> 
> I have rambled enough, so unto Chapter 3!!!

James watches as Teresa walks away, he could feel her pulling away again. He cracks his neck, sniffing, in need of a cigarette. Is the world against him, every chance he and Teresa get to a good place, someone throws a wrench in the works.

First she gets kidnapped and taken to Camila, then Guero popping back up in their life then shortly dying. He watched her grieve while trying to give her some space when she refused to take care of herself so he had Pote lock her up briefly. Then he managed to piss her off gaining a frosty cold shoulder from her.

He really thought things were looking up after they talked it out in the car and bathroom, and then finally they were back on track finally getting somewhere. He felt the shift the last two days, the undeniable sexual tension, and when they finally put an end to Pecas and Mayo he wanted nothing more then take her in his arm and celebrate the proper way.

He was so happy this morning until they kept getting interrupted and then Kim showed up. He thought for sure Camila would never go after her; they had broken up so long ago.

He heads to his room grabbing some clean clothes heading for a much needed shower.

~~~~  
Teresa is in her car driving to the reservation to check on Lil T with a silent & tense Pote in the car. He has yet to say anything just letting out grumbles here and there.

“I know you want to say something, speak up.”

“You can't fool me Teresita I know he was with you all night. You have to be careful and now that his ex girl is here it only means Camila will go after anyone, no one is safe including James.”

Teresa processes what Pote is telling her she lets out a sigh.

“Do you think I should tell him to leave too? I know you said it was risky but it was a risk I wanted to take, but now seeing Kim show up, it goes to show Camila doesn't care who she has to go through to get to me. She already took Guero from me; I couldn't bear for her to take James from me too.”

“I don't know what to tell you Teresita, Camila has always seen hearts of the matter as a weakness, one she could easily exploit.”

Teresa doesn't respond knowing he is right. She accelerates the car letting the silence fill the car.

They arrive at the reservation shortly being greeted by Taza.

“Damn girl you look like your having a rough day.”

Teresa doesn't respond she just walks in the door he held open for her. She walks over to the last curtain opening it to see Lil T. She was still sedated. Taza stands next to her, “We still have her sedated until some of her injuries heal; when she wakes up we can try some skin grafting to cover up the brand.”

Teresa nods, softly brushing Lil T’s hair to the side.

“Please keep me informed if anything changes.”

She turns to leave out the door that Pote was standing guard at. Taza walking right along with her.  
“I hear they discovered Mayo’s body in his cell, beaten to death. Can’t say he didn't deserve it. I would like to thank you for taking care of Pecas, he's been a thorn in my side since the day I met him.”

“You’re welcome, I am going to the winery to catch up on some orders and get a tally of how much product I have left. I will call in a few days to go over the split.”

She walks to her car getting in. Heading to the winery to see what mess she has to fix.  
~~~~

Meanwhile James is outside sitting by the pools fire pit, smoking the pack of cigarettes he swiped from Charger. He tried calling Teresa but she wasn’t picking up. He stared in the fire pit and was lost in his thoughts. He figured he would let Kim get some rest before getting her picture for her new ID’s.

He really wish he would have went with Teresa, he wanted to talk to her uninterrupted and assure her that he only wanted her and that he wasn't going anywhere.

He finished one cigarette and immediately lit up another one. He doesn't hear someone walking up behind him until he sees Kim sit down across from him.

“Thank you for letting me get cleaned up, I must have looked a mess.”

She looks around the compound.

“This place is absolutely beautiful.”

James just nods puffing on his cigarette.

“What I don't understand is why Camila would come after me; you used to work for her.”

“It's complicated.”

“If I have to run for my life Jimmy, I deserve to know the truth.”

James flicks out his cigarette in the lit fire pit.

“She wants to hurt me by hurting you because I'm working with Teresa.”

“Teresa, I remember when you bought her home with you; I felt you pulling away from me the more you worked together. You hardly came home and when you did, you weren't really _with_ me. You two are together, aren't you?”

James looks at her ready to deny it, he didn't owe her an explanation but instead he nods his head confirming it.

“We haven't been together very long, we got separated for quite a while. A lot of things went down last year but I ended up getting free from Camila and tracking Teresa down in Malta. We got into a little trouble there so I knew I still owned the house and we relocated here. She owns her own winery and we run a tight business. Camila is after you because Teresa killed her husband and Camila will stop at nothing to hurt her, including going through me. I'm sorry this is happening to you Kim but you should know I never cheated on you.”

“We just grew apart.”

“This life wasn't for you; you deserved a good life that I could never give you.”

Kim looks James over.

“You really are happy here, aren't you?”

“I am. I'm not treated just the muscle, I actually have a part in the business. I'm not being controlled. We have a good business going here.”

“I was driving here and a part of me was hoping we could get back together but I see how much you care about Teresa.”

“I do.”

“You love her?”

“I do, very much. She's risked her life for me countless times; we have been through a lot.”

Kim sees him light another cigarette; she knows when he is stressed.

“Have you talked to her?”

“She’s busy at the winery. We have a call into our guy getting you papers to get you out of the country; they should be ready in a day or two at most. In the meantime you will be safe here there are guards all over and no one knows where we are. I will have Charger get your picture so we can email it and they can get everything ready. Pote cooked some breakfast if you are hungry.”

“I think I'm going to take a nap afterwards.”

She leaves James sitting there heading back into the house to locate Charger.

James walks the grounds making sure they are on alert for any trouble.

~~  
Teresa is in her office working when Kelly Anne knocks on the door. She is carrying a bottle of water and a plate with a sandwich on it.

“Hey girl I brought you something to eat since you know you didn't eat any food at the house. I'm really sorry to have barged in on you guys. You seem to have patched things up between you two.”

Teresa nods her head not saying anything.

“What's wrong?”

“That's his ex-girlfriend that showed up.”

“Honey, if you are worried he will get back together with her, you have nothing to worry about. I have never had anyone look at me the way he looks at you. That boy is too far gone.”

Just then Teresa's phone buzzes against the desk. She sees James’ name flash across the screen and picked it up deciding on answering it or not. She sighs before silencing it.

“Thank you for the sandwich but I need to get back to work.”

Kelly Anne nods getting up and closing the door behind her.

Teresa runs her hands through her hair sighing deeply deciding to lose herself in business for the next few hours.  
~~~~~


	4. Decisions & Confessions Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part. We see some hard decisions Teresa is going to have to make. Will James & Teresa ever get a happily ever after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is the final part. I am over whelmed by the response this fic got. Reading each and every comment made my day just a little better, so thank you to all those that viewed this. 
> 
> Shout out to the Discord girls, Rea and Brenda thanks again for helping me see this to the end. 
> 
> I originally had made this a 5 parter but I combined it just to give you guys the end. I am closing the book on this fic. I left it where it ends because im not sure whats going to happen in the last few episodes, anything can happen. 
> 
> I have been working non stop on Stolen Moments, and I cant wait for you guys to read it. Keep a look out for Thursday the 3rd chapter will be posted. 
> 
> Enjoy, and Happy Early Monday.

James was in his room looking over the orders that they will need to fill and trying to track down King George when he hears a car pull up. He gets off the bed walking to the window and sees Teresa and Pote arriving back. He notes that it’s well after midnight. He sent her a message earlier that Kim's papers were already done and would be there in the morning. He could hear footsteps above him from Teresa's room. He thought about going up to talk to her but decided against it and just giving her space.

He stayed up for a few more hours trying to track King George to see if he ever made it back to La Paz to ready the next shipment. He ended up calling it a night around 2 A.M. noting that he could still hear Teresa up and moving around.

The next morning James is awoken by the sun in his face. He grabs a pillow throwing it over his face, after a few minutes he tosses the pillow to the side getting up and grabbing some clothes for a much needed shower.

~~~~  
Teresa was in her room already awake, showered and she had an open duffle bag sitting on her bed she was putting cash into the duffle. She grabs quite a few of the $10,000 bundles stuffing them in there. When she went to zip up the $100,000 she stopped, turning around grabbing 10 more bundles. She sighed before closing up her safe collapsing on her bed.

She was up almost all night pacing back and forth, agonizing over the decision she was going to have to make.

~~~~~  
James gets a text telling him that Kim’s papers were already delivered to the house; he goes to Kim’s room letting her know and to have her meet downstairs.

He goes upstairs and knocks on Teresa's door. “Come in.”

He sees her over by the window and sees the duffle bag sitting at the foot of the bed. He walks over to it opening it.

He roughly counts the money noting that Teresa hadn't looked at him yet.

“There's about $200,000 here, she doesn't need that much.”

Teresa finally turns around to face him, he sees a sadness cross her face and he doesn't like it.

“It’s for both of you.”

“What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere.”

He looks at her in disbelief.

“You know as well as I do that Camila will never stop coming after me and she knows to get to me, she will have to go through you. She already got Guero; I can't handle losing you too.”

She turns to wipe her face and James walks over to her, he pulls her down to sit on the bed and he kneels down next to her, reaching up to wipe the few tears that have fallen. He takes both her hands in his looking deeply in her eyes.

“Listen to me, like I told you at the winery I'm not going anywhere. We will deal with Camila soon so stop trying to push me away.” He cups her face, “You’re my Tigress.”

Teresa nods as a few more tears fall down her face.

“We're in this together, for better or worse.”

He stands up and reaches down kissing her to express what he is feeling. He pulls away resting their foreheads together, so she can look into his eyes and see how serious he is.

She reaches up kissing him as she lets out a resigned sigh.

“Okay, I'm sorry for trying to push you away.”

He kissed her a few more times before standing up walking over to the duffle bag pulling out half the cash. He grabs the 20K that is sitting next to the duffle bag, tucking it in to the inside of his jacket

“I'm going to drop Kim at the airport then I'm going to come back and you and I are going to continue where we left off, and if anyone tries to interrupt us, I'll shoot them.”

Teresa stands up walking over to him. Wrapping her arms around him.

“Be careful.”

He gives her one last kiss to seal his promise before grabbing the duffle bag and walking down the stairs.

He sees Kim waiting at the table finishing up a cup of coffee reviewing her new papers. He sets the bag down on the table.

“Teresa put enough money together for you for awhile; if you should need anything else you use this number and only this number.”

He hands her a business card with a burn number he has.

Kim glances in the bag and sees all the cash, she sees Teresa walking into the kitchen. She gets up and walks over to Teresa.

“Oh my lord I can’t thank you enough.”

“It's not a problem we will let you know when it's safe for you to come back.”

“I don't think I want to, maybe a new life is just the thing I need.”

She pulls Teresa into a hug whispering a thank you in her ear before releasing her.

“Take care.”

James interrupts them announcing that they have to get going so she doesn't miss the plane.

Kim nods walking into the living room where she set her bags.

James turns to Teresa noting that Charger and Pote had vacated the kitchen.

“I'll be right back.”

He puts on his leather jacket grabbing his car keys watching as Kim was stashing the cash in her carryon bag. He helps bring her bags out to his Jeep. Getting in heading for the private airfield.

He is driving along when he hears Kim speak up.

“I really can't thank you enough Jimmy.”

“I promised I would keep you safe, whether we are together or not.”

“Teresa is a very lucky girl, I can't thank her enough. How many guys would say their current girlfriend would be willing to help a former girlfriend? She really is special. I hope you two patch things up and it wasn't because of me.”

“We are just fine; Teresa will help out anyone that needs it. She's special that way.”

He turns into the private airfield and sees the plane ready. He parks close to it helping Kim with her bag. He takes and walks over to the Pilot and hands him 20K for the trip. He shakes his hand and turns to see Kim.

She stands in front of him and kisses him on the cheek.

“Goodbye Jimm…. James.”

“Goodbye Kim

He helps her get in the plane just as the pilot started up the engine. He gets back in the Jeep and watches as the plane takes off, feeling as one chapter shut and another one opened.

He starts the Jeep, heading back to the compound. He did, after all, have a promise to keep.

He must have been going 95 down the roads to get back sooner. He parks the Jeep next to Teresa's car and gets out. He is eagerly waiting to make Teresa lose her mind.

He walks into the living room and he sees that Teresa is going over some kind of plans with Charger and Pote, James shakes his head. _She has worked enough._

He quickly tosses his keys on the table practically stalking over to Teresa, she goes to turn to him and say something when the next thing she knows she is being thrown over his shoulder. He shouts a “Don't disturb us for the rest of the day!” over his shoulder carrying an embarrassed Teresa over his shoulder.

Charger looks at Pote and just smirks before walking outside. Pote shaking his head grumbling about idiotas cachondos.

James enters Teresa's room tossing her on her bed making her bounce. He kicked the door shut and for the rest of the day until late in the afternoon the next day he made sure to keep his promise to Teresa.

There was still Camila and other things they had to deal with but in the meantime they just enjoyed each other. Finally _Together_.

~~~~FIN~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats a little drama without a happy ending :)


End file.
